User blog:Jaadowgg/Chapter 346 Discussion
Before I begin, does anybody know what the "special announcement" was? I've been looking in the news section of the wiki and there isn't anything there about it. Anyway, on with the chapter. We start off with Kurapika arriving with Mizaistom at the Hunter's Association HQ and Leorio greeting his friend. Leorio's concerned about Kruapika because of his "other mission" but Kurapika insists he's fine. Cheadle says she's going to begin the briefing and calls Leorio and Kurapika "Zodiacs Rat and Boar" (*giddy giggle*). We get shown a map of the "known world" with six countries highlighted. Cheadel explains that these six countries are known as the V6. Once the V5, but Kakin has been promoted because of the circumstanaces. The V5 have tried numerous times in the past to reach the Dark Continent but failed because of "strange illnesses" and "dangerous creatures" known as the 5 Great Disasters. She explains that the danger ranks for all five exceed that of the Chimera Ants as "Rank A"; the Chimera Ants were "Rank B". The orders for the Zodiacs are to capture one and survive the trip back "with returns which could be put to good use for mankind". Cheadle also says that they have to deal with Beyond and that, while it's certain that they're goingto the new continent with him, they're not sure if they're taking him there with them because the "merits and demerits to it are hard to make a conclusion". She asks for any problems, while Leorio is schocked that they're (assuming it's the V6) making them (the Zodiacs/Hunters) deal with things that are more dangerous than the Chimera Ants and they're keeping the reigns on Beyond real tight, and Kurapika raises his hand. He concludes that Beyond must have spies within the Association and asks how many have been identified. Kanzai asks how he knows this and Kurapika rebutes asking how they could not. He elaborates that, judging by Netero's will, Beyond was expecting his father's death so there's no way he wouldn't make plans for his voyage. He says that Beyond expected the Association's involvement and that he's confident he can control this huge operation even from confinement. Kurapika concludes that Beyond would need a trustworthy right hand man and support from a large group and questions if there was a movement after the death of Netero. Cheadle says that the movement consisted of Pariston and the Kyousen Hunters. As Kurapika ponders more, Mizaistom stands up and asks to see Kurapika for a minute. Mizai explains that he and Chadle have already begum internal investigations and, when asked why it wasn't shared with the rest of the Zodiacs, he says the it was because they came to the same conclusion as Kurapika did: There's a mole inside the Zodiacs. However, the whole thing started half a century ago and that the oldest Zodiac, Botobai, was still just a kid. So, if plans were made that far back, then nearly everyone in the Association could be a suspect. Kurapika wants to confirm that Netero picked the Zodiacs himself and Mizai says that Netero even picked Pariston as Vice-President even though everyone else disagreed. Mizai says that he thinks Pariston's job was to mislead and divert their attention. He also thinks Netero knew his son was after his life. Kurapika reasons that explains why Netero brought al of the Zodiacs together and says that he was a crazy guy. "When faced with an impossible problem, he'd just laugh it off." Mizai states that there could be a mole in the Zodiacs that Netero mistakenly let in and asks Kurapika to keep it a secret. Kurapika agrees. Now we get some more information about the Zodiacs while they discuss their roles in the expedition. I'm just gonna put their information first so as to not break up their roles. Cheadle: Doctor, Law Scholar, Incurable Disease Hunter, Science Squad. Mizaistom: Manages Civilian Security Firm, Lawyer, Crime Hunter, Intelligence Squad. Botobai: Public Prosecutor, Military Affairs Analyst, Terrorist Hunter, Defense Squad. Piyon: Linguistics Scholar, Translator, Ancient Text Hunter, Intelligence Squad. Cluck: Musician, Dancer, Plant Hunter, Biology Squad. Saccho: Detective, Handyman, Trouble Hunter (*), Intelligence Squad. Saiyu: Martial Artist, Blacklist Hunter, Defense Squad. Ginta: Ranger, Poaching Hunter, Biology Squad. Kanzai: Bodyguard, Treasure Hunter, Defense Squad. Geru: Cororner, Pharmacist, Poison Hunter, Science Squad. Leorio: Medical Student, Rookie, Science Squad. Kurapika: Nostrade Organization Leader, Blacklist Hunter, Intelligence Squad. ((*The original scans I read had Saccho listed as a "Worry Hunter", but further investigation and other scans show that he is a "Trouble Hunter". Everyone else seems pretty straight forward. And Kurapika's still with the Nostrades.)) (((((((The rest of this summary will have to be written up later. I've got to go somewhere now.))))))) (((((((And now, back to the summary. Just a note: I will no longer be doing the summaries from the mangapanda scans. I feel they're incomplete and not accurate with most information. Therefore, the rest of this summary and subsequent summaries will be done via the mangastream scans.))))))) Cheadle says that an elite medical team is being formed and first offers are going to those with outstanding talents in the field and next to those screened at the Hutner Exam, to keep risks at a minimum. Mizaistom says that, with Saccho, they're gathering information on the new candidates and, with Botobai, they're acquiring the list of passengers for the Black Whale I. He states that the V5 have begun negotiations with Kakin. Botobai says that as long as Kakin has communication with the Sahaelta and Bergerose military, things will work out. He also says that his squad will keep in touch with the Intelligence Squad to make sure Beyond doesn't escape and that they've prepared for both biolocigal means and Nen abilities. Piyon states that, should they come across any civilization on the continent, she's integerating the data on the ancient lagnuages into their software and, when they have the list of passengers, the software will reconstruct the data. Cluck states that the collection of plantlife will begin wen they disembark. Saccho comments that the members of the Chemistry and Biology divisions have cleared the screening and states that they're prepared to call this a "'one-way trip' with no conflicting desires or aspirations" and that they have no connections to Kakin. Saiyu's contribution is nothing, though he states that he believes he's more than enough to guard Beyond. Ginta says that Knov won't go any farther than the new continent and they've been looking for people with a similar level as his, but it's been tough. He also says that since Morel gave consent, they can leave the navigation from the continent to the gate up to his team. Kanzai says his job is to beat up anything that attacks them on the continent and that he's leaving the hard stuff up to everyone else until they land. Geru says her job is also after they land so she's making a "communicable disease countermeasure manual" with Sanbica. Leorio plans on supporting Cheadle's team and is glad to hear that the recruitment has gone smoother after he joined. He says that the mission may be tough but it's the road to accomplishing his dream and, while he may be inexperienced, he promises to do his best. Kurapika appologizes and says he had no idea how complex everything was. He also says that he can get information that government sources couldn't, due to his work dealing with owtlaws and such. (*phew* That was a lot to put down... and we're only half-way through the chapter!) Cheadle says that the Hunter Exam is about to begin and that they've changed a few things so they can gather the information they need for the mission. She says that she needs everyone's strengths to make the mission successful. We cut to "One Month Later" where we see Ging instructing a few members of Beyond's crew on doing some tricks with aura. The Temp Hunters are impressed that Ging can do it on both hands. They're even more impressed when he makes sheapes out the the little aura balls he was playing with. It turns out that Ging was playing a game called Ibokuri and Popeye was apparently the best among the group. As Chef Clown and Cool Guy ((For reference, go to this blog and open the corresponding chapter. The first sentence of the last paragraph of the review corresponds to the bottom of the third last page of the chapter.)) practice their Ibokuri, Ging says it doesn't say anything about your ability. Popeye gets offended by thisd and says "That's what makes it cool!". Peacock come sin challenging Ging to another match of "let's make up words" I mean, another match of "ancient laguages and ancient and modern geography" (either way, it's the same) and Ging agrees. Peacock says they're gonna start with "N" in the ancient Folk language. They play their game and Ging wins. Beaver-who-wears-a-funny-hat says that Ging is amazing because Peacock (who's name is apparently Kururi, but I'm still gonna call him Peacock) is a professor at Barvard University. Peacock admits defeat and accepts Ging's money. Ging says that Peacock doesn't have to force himself to accept defeat and that they can have a match in the Nankuru language, but Peacock says that he'll donate the money to the educational system. Pariston come in and informs Ging that the Hunter exam has ended and that all of their assassins failed ((he says this with a huge smile on his face...)). Ging assumes the mediators were weded out in the screenings and Pariston confirms saying their defence is stronger than he anticipated. He says he was impressed because they had set up double traps for those who passed the personal inspection and compliments the one who replaced him in the Zodiacs (Kurapika) saying that he is "exceedingly befitting of the position". This elf-looking guy then comes in and says he heard Kurapika (*) can read minds. Pariston asks Ging if he's acquainted with the Elf guy, whose name is Mulher, and Ging says he is (though he doesn't seems too happy about it). Lady-with-weird-hair-and-recovering-from-Youngblood's-disease (**) comments that Elf boy is back early and Elfy states that he didn't need to see the results. He says that he and a few others passed the lie detector test but, due to Kurapika (*), they were failed. He says that if they (Elfy and his gang) had known about the esape plans beforehand then they (the Zodiacs/Association) would know it by now, too. Pariston laughs it off and says that there is no plan and that after they get to the continent, Beyond is going to escape on his own. Elfy says this way is much easier and tells Ging that if he's on the Association's side, then he should leave. ((*While Kurapika's anem is not specifically said, due to these characters not knowing his name, he is the one they're talking about. **"Youngblood's disease" is a term coined by comic reviewer Linkara. It refers to the characters in Rob Liefeld's comic "Youngblood" not having any pupils. Therefore, their eyes are all black. This phrase is used to describe any character whose eyes are completely filled in.)) Ging says it's a misunderstanding and that if they're talking about the freedom to do as he pleases on the journey, then he's more on Beyond's side. To sum it all up: Ging is going "to help Beyond but keep Pariston restrained." He asks if Efly can acept that and Elfy says he can't. Popeye tries to keep the peace and Elfy wants to know why, if Popeye was opposed to him earlier, he's defending Ging. Popeye says that he still ahtes him, but if given a few days,Elfy will see they need a man of Ging's talents. A black guy with a mohawk gets impatient saying they don't care who the No. 2 is., since they don't affect the chain of command (uh, dude, I think you got things a bit confused there...). He offers a choice: 1) Pariston or 2) Ging. They are to choose which one leaves. Ging goes for 3 while Pariston disagrees and goes with 4. Ging's choice, 3, is all of them will leave. Pariston's choice, 4, is all of them will die. (((((((This summary took much longer than it should have taken. The reason is I was really busy while I tired to write it up.))))))) All I can say about this chapter is it was great. Learning the types of Hunters the current Zodiacs are and finding out that they're professionals in some fields is just awesome. I always like finding out what kind of Hunter a character is. And Ging and Pariston seem to be relatively close to the same wave-length. But this begs the question again: Who will be the true villain of this arc? Beyond or Pariston? Category:Blog posts